Abominations
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Legend of Zelda/Wreck-it Ralph/Fire Emblem/Mega Man/X-Over Crossover. Set after the events of my FE Sacred Stones Redone mod. Marin explains something very important to her son one day after he comes to her in tears.


Marin sat in her favorite chair within her room, writing her newest poetry in a journal. It was pretty much the only pastime that she could indulge in as of lately. Her figure had grown in many ways as the years had passed. Not just in height, leaving her at an impressive 5'9, but had also grown into a plump and buxom figure, gaining some added weight, her breast size increasing slightly, and of course, her birthing hips from bringing her precious offspring into the world. As of late, her hobbies now listed as poetry, singing, or her lovemaking with Kandle Jr. Though unfortunately, while the green haired male might have carried potent seed, he didn't contain a stamina that was everlasting. And not only that, but Marin's throat has been feeling pretty raw and irritated as of late, so poetry it was.

Unfortunately, the writings of said poetry were interrupted as her five year old son, Tarin, ran into the room with his eyes filled with tears. The boy did inherit some things from his father, such as Kandle's green eye color, but otherwise looked like a spitting image of his mother, down to the tropical style of his clothing. Although his orange-red hair was a disheveled mess of bangs, it didn't do much to hide the young boy's saddened expression, his face squinting as if he was about to cry.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Tarin squalled, reaching for his mother's hold.

Marin responded by grasping her son in her embrace and lifting him up onto her lap.

"What's wrong, Tarin?" Marin asked in concern, combing her fingers through her eldest offspring's red locks.

"Miss Mamasha was mean to me! She said something mean about us!" Tarin cried, burying his face into his mother's chest.

Marin stiffened upon hearing those words, delivering an atmosphere of dread that Tarin was fortunately too young and innocent to comprehend.

"What did she say?" Marin asked, regaining her composure and resuming running her fingers through the child's hair.

"She said that our family was a pack of monsters!" Tarin replied.

His eyes filled with tears.

"Mommy, is that true? Am I monster?" Tarin asked.

Marin silently clenched her fist. She knew what the other parent was referring to. She was one of the multiple islanders that had provided their "insight" onto her, Kandle, and Yahoo's relationship that clearly disgusted all their more "refined" beliefs.

After the war against the Soviet Union had occurred, Kandle had taken both Marin and Yahoo as his wives, despite Yahoo's advanced age compared to the other two, the two women having realized they loved him and confessed their feelings to him between battles somewhere into the war. Upon Kandle taking Marin and Yahoo as wives, there had been backlash on all sides. Candlehead has been ecstatic at first when she had heard her son had found a girl of his own, but when she saw how there were two women, with one visibly decades older than him, she had expressed deep shame and embarrassment over the matter. Kandle had done the same, telling his son that he was disappointed in him. Kandle Jr. had been hurt by their words and talked to them privately, while Marin and Yahoo waited. Kandle had eventually managed to get Candlehead and Kandle Sr. to agree to his relationships, but while his parents reluctantly tolerated their eldest child having two wives, there was still a very tense air whenever Kandle would visit them in Sugar Rush with the girls and his offspring with them, whom which Candlehead and Kandle spoiled regardless of their mothers. Meanwhile, the other inhabitants of Koholint Island, which now existed outside of dreams, as a result of Male Robin's failed plan to recreate the island with the Reality Stone he had stolen from Radiant Garden in order to lure Zero and his group there to kill them, weren't particularly happy with Marin and Yahoo over their "relationship" with Kandle. Most of the islanders' relations towards the two soured, to the point where there was an obvious dislike to the two. Not even Tarin approved of his daughter's new "interests", as he kicked Marin out of their house and disowned her as his daughter, much to her grief. He wouldn't even acknowledge Marin after she had started giving him grandchildren, which hurt Marin deeply, as she wanted her children to get to know their grandfather, who wanted nothing to do with them. Yahoo herself was also kicked out of the village as well, with nothing but her clothes on her body and her broom, so with no home to go to, Kandle had moved his wives to the abandoned house by the bay and fixed it up to house them and their eventual children.

The other villagers had only grown more and more disgruntled with their family over the years. Mamasha had always distrusted Marin, Yahoo, and their children they had given Kandle, claiming they would "corrupt her precious babies with their perversion", but now she was outright calling Tarin a "monster" simply because of his parentage. The anger bottling up inside Marin only made the dreadful atmosphere thicker. Although Tarin remained ignorant to it, the dread would grow to the point that his father could sense it from downstairs.

**-**

Kandle was putting away some provisions in the house kitchen. Despite his wives' relationship with him, not all of the islanders were harsh towards their family. The inhabitants of the Animal Village still cared deeply for Marin, despite her family, and had made it clear that she, her husband, her rival wife, and all their kids could come to their village if they ever needed to. They were especially fond of Tarin and all of Marin's other kids, doting on them just as much as they did with their mother. Kandle was putting away some provisions of food that Chef Bear had given them to live off of when he felt a great disturbance in the house, causing him to drop some lettuce. His body bolted upward, knowing what it was.

"Oh no." Kandle whispered gravely, dreading what was to come of this.

**-**

Back in her, Kandle, and Yahoo's bedroom, Marin pulled Tarin in for a hug, one that was strong and filled with comfort.

"No, my darling little boy. You are not a monster. Absolutely not. You do not listen what that woman has to say." Marin said softly.

Although Tarin was nearly consumed by his mother's griping form, he looked up at his mother with beady sad green eyes.

"But, Mommy, what am I, then?" Tarin asked.

Marin lowered her head so that her son would hear her next words clearly.

"You are not a monster. You're much different." Marin replied.

Tarin stared with intent, begging for the next few words to be said.

"You are... an abomination." Marin said.

"What?" Tarin asked in shock, tears beginning to form like before.

"But that's a good thing." Marin replied abruptly, extending her index finger as she signaled her son to hold off on the water works.

Tarin tilted his head in confusion at his mother's words. Marin took that as a sign to carry on.

"Monsters are of simple design, with intent to be feared, while you, an abomination, are something too complex. You are something they can't understand and that's what makes them afraid. They can't fathom your existence and cannot duplicate you." Marin explained.

Tarin's formed tears diminished and his eyes widened, silently looking up upon his mother as she explained his identity.

"You were created from a rare and great form of love. The same goes for your siblings as well. A forbidden and passionate love made between me, your father, and Miss Yahoo. A love that others cannot bring themselves to understand or copy. A special love that your daddy would only give to us and no one else. And it made you. You're special." Marin explained.

Tarin beamed at his mother.

"Really, Mommy?" Tarin asked.

Marin smiled lightly at her son.

"Yep. You guys are all special. And regular people are jealous that they aren't special." Marin replied.

Tarin giggled at this information. Now with a brightened attitude, he grasped his mother in a swift and hyperactive hug.

"Thank you, Mommy." Tarin said.

"You're welcome, honey." Marin said.

She patted her son's red hair affectionately.

"I love you, Tarin." Marin said.

"I love you too, Mommy." Tarin said in return.

He hopped off his mother's lap to go play elsewhere. Marin smiled as she saw her son's restored deposition, before returning to her writing.

_"He really is special."_ Marin thought happily.


End file.
